Armiithra: El Reino de Dios hecho tierra
by Aurora343
Summary: Armiithra es un tranquilo y pequeño país, pero desde la muerte de su fundador la intolerancia hacia un grupo minoritario hizo que la guerra estallara. (ADVERTENCIA: YAOI)


Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría saludarlos, hace poco que vi Hunter x Hunter y me encanto, me nació la curiosidad por que fue una serie que vi cuando era muy pequeña y de pronto vi uno de sus openings en youtube y pues aquí me tienen viendo la versión 2011 después de ver la antigua, esperando ansiosa por la película que se estrenara en enero y escribiendo un Fanfiction ^^.

Espero que les guste, es un yaoi, pero no quería hacerlo solamente romántico, así que le di una historia contundente de fondo, por favor lean y díganme si les va gustando o no para animarme a continuarlo :3!

Espero no sean crueles conmigo, ya hace tiempo que no escribo y es mi primer fic de esta serie ;^;

También debo decir que la idea no fue completamente mia, me ayudo una gran amiga! También tiene cuenta aquí en fanfiction, Ella es "Das-Potato-Bastard" ;D! ELLA ES GENIAL! NO LO OLVIDEN! :3!

Sin más preámbulo aquí va :D!

Armiithra: "El Reino de Dios hecho tierra"

Cap.1: "Resentimiento X Viaje X Rdege Khrater"

"Hace 100 años del más humilde de los sueños Armiithra fue fundado, los ideales de un hombre fue el alimento central para tal creación y aunque aun estemos en proceso de expansión, con tan solo la capital y un pequeño pueblo rural, somos fuertes. Lamentablemente tu utopía no podía durar para siempre viejo amigo, pero no te preocupes (…) "Unidad para los iguales" (…) Tú deseo será cumplido, la guerra ya comenzó"

Las familias se reunían para la despedida de los que, estaban más que seguros, serían futuros héroe, entre bromas para alivianar la tensión y llantos un joven de 16 años mostraba una cara impecable, sus ojos azules no demostraban ni la felicidad de poder servir a su país ni la preocupación del riesgo a tomar, su madre solo le miraba en silencio y esperaba.

La campana dio aviso a los soldados de que debían de subir al tren, el joven cargo un pequeño bolso en su hombro y se dispuso a abordar, -Sirve bien al país Kurapica, es lo que tu padre hubiera querido- Dijo la madre y dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida de la estación, Kurapica la vio partir desde la ventana del vagón, las cosas sí que eran diferentes.

Desde la muerte del fundador a manos del atentado por parte del país vecino Armiithra no era la misma, sus habitantes se habían vuelto intolerantes y se sentía el temor, las personas de afuera eran muy mal vistas y las clases sociales estaban demasiado marcadas, las personas del extranjero eran el blanco de los rencorosos. Un grupo de gente harta de esto se rebelo contra el gobierno en busca de la igualdad de derechos y 96 años después de la fundación del país Rdege Khrater, la Isla de la avaricia, fue fundada. Rdege Khrater tiene como finalidad la resolución del problema que hace ya 50 años afectaba al país, una guerra la cual no tenía límite de tiempo, dos ideales queriendo imponerse, por un lado los habitantes originales con el resentimiento de pocos años atrás y por otro aquellos inmigrantes en búsqueda de igualdad, pero un tercer bando se unió a la guerra luego de un año de la fundación de Rdege Khrater, los médicos; Estos exiliándose por cuenta propia de la capital, pues para el gobierno era considerado una traición el querer ayudar al bando enemigo, solo buscaban que aquella masacre terminara.

El tren llegaba al pueblo próximo a la capital, donde subirían los miembros faltantes de soldados, estos a diferencia de los soldados de la capital eran elegidos al azar, cualquiera podía participar no importa si es hombre o mujer, el único requisito era ser mayor de 12 años. Kurapica observaba por la ventana a las personas, era muy diferente a la capital, -Se nota la diferencia de clases sociales-, pensaba, pero en eso fue interrumpido cuando un niño de cabellos negro entro al vagón, kurapica lo observo por un momento al igual que el pequeño a él y rompiendo el silencio el niño dijo -AH! ¿Podemos compartir vagón? Los demás ya están llenos- y sonrió, El rubio asintió y el pelinegro entro sentándose en frente - Mi nombre es Gon, Gusto en conocerte- dijo Gon Mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, Kurapica lo observo un momento, Gon al ver que no hablaba continuo -Que cómodos son los asientos ¿no? AH! Si por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Trato de iniciar una conversación, -Me llamo Kurapica- dijo algo extrañado ante el niño, Gon sonrió y miro por la ventana emocionado ante la vista que tenía; El rubio estaba confundido, sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse con alguien tan tranquilo, el niño no parecía preocupado a lo que iba a pesar de tan corta edad, -Pareces bastante tranquilo- Dijo Kurapica, Gon desvió su mirada de la ventana y observo al joven confundido -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto inocentemente, -Vamos a pleno campo de batalla, pero aun así estas disfrutando del paisaje- Dijo sin rodeos, -Pero yo no conocía nada afuera del pueblo, solo quiero disfrutar de esto, además es la primera vez que viajo en tren- Respondió y volvió a sonreír, el joven no supo que más decir, -Un chico extraño- Pensó.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico albino de la misma edad que Gon pero un poco más alto, -¡Hasta que te encuentro!, Te dije que me esperaras en la misma puerta por donde entraste- Dijo en tono molesto, -¡Killua! Perdón, es que realmente quería ver como era el tren- Dijo Gon Chistosamente, -Tú Maldito, yo todo desesperado buscándote y tu tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje- Killua Golpeo en la cabeza a Gon y este se quejo del dolor, Kurapica observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y ante tal escena no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Killua quien no se había percatado de que había alguien más en el vagón lo miro extrañado y gon dejo de sobarse la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente -Ya me estaba preguntando por qué no movías siquiera un musculo-, el joven lo miro, Killua veía extrañado la escena -Gon ¿Quién es él?- , Gon aun entre risas le contesto -Se llama kurapica, ya estaba en el vagón cuando yo entre, se veía muy nervioso antes, es bueno ver que ahora está más relajado-, Killua vio al rubio y luego se sentó al lado de Gon tirando a este del asiento en el proceso, Gon adolorido se levanto y comenzaron una batalla por ese espacio de sillón, Kurapica observaba, estos chicos para sus ojos estaban locos, Sonrió, - Ya van dos veces- Dijo Gon mientras se defendía de Killua, esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio, -Es cierto, desde la muerte de mi padre que no sonreía- Pensó.

El viaje por tierra no duraba mucho, apenas media hora de viaje y ya se acercaban a la costa, Gon miraba con fascinación el mar, Killua con los ojos cerrados descansaba y Kurapica leía un libro, este levanto la vista y observo el mar, -No parece haber algún puerto- Comentó, justo en ese momento los tres chicos sintieron un gran movimiento en el tren, Killua abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro por la ventana.

Los distintos vagones del tren se separaban bruscamente quedando alineados uno al lado del otro, la velocidad iba en descenso pero no parecía que el tren fuera a detenerse, poco a poco se acercaba más al océano, de pronto un poco antes de la orilla el tren comenzó a descender y todo fue oscuridad, los tres chicos no sabían que sucedía, las luces hicieron acto de presencia y el paisaje fue un poema, a través de un túnel transparente el tren atravesaba el océano a una velocidad mayor que en tierra, afuera podía observarse el mar en todo su esplendor, distintos tipos de animalillos se podían observar, colores diversos maravillaban los ojos de los tres chicos, Kurapica aun sorprendido dijo, -Ya entiendo, esta es una forma de asegurarse que todos los soldados lleguen sanos y salvos a su destino-, Gon con los ojos brillantes disfrutaba del paisaje. Luego de un rato los chicos se calmaron, - ¿Por qué habrán separado los vagones?- Pregunto Killua al caer en ese detalle, Kurapica le miro extrañado, - ¿Acaso no lo saben?-, Los dos niños negaron con la cabeza efusivamente, - ¿Ustedes fueron a la Academia Militar, Cierto?- Pregunto Kurapica, - ¿Academia Militar?- Peguntaron Gon y Killua al mismo tiempo, Kurapica no lo podía creer, - Los vagones se dividen según el rango, los del pueblo se encuentran en el vagón número 1, las personas como yo que vamos por primera vez a la guerra y fuimos entrenados en la academia vamos en este, los veteranos que ya han ido más de una vez van en el tercero y los oficiales de alto mando van en el cuarto como escoltas-, Killua quedo de piedra y Gon solo reía, el alvino miro por un instante con odio a Gon, - ¿¡No entiendes la situación!? ¡Estamos en un grave problema!- Killua estaba fuera de sí y kurapica no podía ni reaccionar, Gon aun entre risas dijo, -Pero no lo puedo evitar-, observando a los dos chicos Gon sonrió, - Debe de ser el destino que nos unió, tomémoslo como una nueva aventura, ya lo podremos solucionar-, Killua levantando los hombros ya más tranquilo, -No puedo hacer nada contigo, además tienes razón, no podemos hacer mucho- Volvió a sentarse, Kurapica no podía creer la situación, estos niños eran sorprendentes, se adaptaban a las situaciones de una manera que él jamás conoció, debía de admitirlo, les estaba agarrando cariño.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y se formo un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres, Gon estaba lleno de energía y sentía que si eso seguía así iba a estallar, por suerte Kurapica pudo percatarse de esto y trato de iniciar una conversación, -Ustedes son del pueblo, para serles franco yo nunca eh salido de la capital, ¿cómo es el pueblo?-, Gon le miro y en ese mismo momento estallo, -El pueblo es muy lindo, es agradable, muy pequeño, pero la gente es muy unida- Dijo emocionado, Killua continuó, -Los mayores trabajan en la agricultura y la ganadería, mientras que nosotros los jóvenes tenemos una vida tranquila, nos dedicamos en ayudar lo más que podemos y recibimos una educación básica por parte de maestros particulares, pero desde el inicio de la guerra nos preparan solo psicológicamente, la verdad no nos dan entrenamiento ni nada parecido, solo necesitamos tener buena condición física…-, -¿Cómo es la Capital?- Pregunto Gon interrumpiendo a Killua, -Mi Padre me contaba que antes de la muerte del fundador las cosas eran muy tranquilas, cuando el atentado sucedió el ambiente se puso muy tenso, siempre ocurrían accidentes en las calles y conflictos armados por las noches, justo después que el tercer presidente llegara al poder se decidió que debían de incrementar el poder militar, los padres podían elegir si deseaban que sus hijos tomaran una educación a través de profesores particulares, ya que como es un país aun en formación no hay grandes instituciones educativas, o podían ser entrenados desde pequeños en el servicio militar, mi padre era un soldado y decidió que yo debía de serlo también, pero él murió hace algún tiempo en Rdege Khrater-, Se formo un rato de silencio que Gon interrumpió, -Mi padre fue a la guerra, pero como nunca supimos que paso con él, decide que, en cuento cumpliera los 12 años iría a Rdege Khrater en su búsqueda-, Kurapica lo miro sorprendido, - Mi tía Mito se puso como loca, realmente no podía entender cómo era posible que fuera voluntariamente- Dijo Gon con una sonrisa, Kurapica en ese momento se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ellos, es decir, él no tenía ningún propósito real para ir a la guerra, su padre había muerto hace ya un año, y lo único que le obligaba a ir era el proteger a los suyos, -Killua, y tú, ¿También vienes de voluntario?- Pregunto el rubio, - Vengo como su protector- contesto rápidamente, - Gon es fuerte, pero se mete en problemas muy a menudo, tengo que asegurarme que salga vivo- termino sin más, Gon decidió seguir, - Killua decidió acompañarme, por eso le estoy muy agradecido, fue incluso en contra de sus padres, realmente estaban muy molestos, hasta las últimas intentaron detenerlo, pero desde el momento en que Killua escribió su nombre en la lista de voluntarios ya no había vuelta atrás-, Kurapica simplemente no lo entendía, arriesgarse a algo así solo por acompañar a un amigo, en la academia solo le enseñaban que no debían de tener piedad y entrenaban su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento, definitivamente no quería alejarse de estos chicos.

A diferencia del viaje por tierra este fue mucho más largo, era de aproximadamente 2 horas, la mayoría de los pasajeros en el vagón de encontraban durmiendo, pero sonó de pronto una melodía y una voz hablo por parlantes, -Estamos próximos a llegar- fue lo que dijo, debían de prepararse. Al contrario de lo que los chicos pensaban, no subieron a tierra, primero pasaron por un tunel subterráneo y poco a poco fueron ascendiendo, en alguna parte del camino los vagones del tren se separaron a tal punto que no se veían los unos a los otros, Kurapica supuso que debían de haber distintos campamentos dispersos por la isla, de pronto comenzó a ascender, demasiado brusco para el agrado de los pasajeros, al llegar a la superficie se encontraron en un lago, el vagón paro y los oficiales se formaron para recibir a los nuevos soldados.

Comenzaron a bajar del vagón uno por uno, se notaba su formación militar, sin ningún tipo de alboroto se formaron en línea frente a sus superiores, Gon y Killua no sabían realmente como actuar, Kurapica trato de darles una rápida explicación de que debían de hacer, el problema es que tomarían una lista para asegurarse de que todos los soldados correspondientes estuvieran presentes, era una lástima pensaba kurapica, pero este no era el campamento al cual pertenecían los niños, debían de separarse, por su parte Gon y Killua observaban cada detalle, más que un campamento el lugar era como un pequeño pueblo, las casas donde dormían los soldados estaban bien estructuradas, se podía sentir un poco de tristeza en el también, el olor a pólvora era muy fuerte, esto molestaba a Gon, el cual tiene una nariz muy sensible, el lago se encontraba un poco lejano del campamento, pero podía apreciarse bien, el lugar estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y Gon puedo notar torres de vigilancia a lo lejos.

Los pensamientos de los tres chicos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz comenzó a hablar, este era el Coronel, - Veo que ya llego la carne fresca -, a Kurapica le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, -Teniente Coronel Illumi, Prosiga con la lista- Ordeno, De pronto alguien apareció en escena, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, Killua abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, simplemente no lo podía creer, por su parte Illumi también lo identifico, le pareció raro, pero su rostro no se inmuto, aunque quería saber qué hacía allí, tenía que mantener una compostura perfecta, esperaría para hablar con él después.

La lista fue Tomada de manera pausada, por cada persona que pasaba los chicos se ponían más nerviosos, cuando llegaron al último en la lista, el cual era Kurapica, el Coronel sonrió, -Valla, veo que tenemos a dos de más en esta ocasión-, acercándose a los niños los miró de una manera extraña, Kurapica estaba preocupado, este hombre le daba cierto temor, el coronel observo al joven rubio, - ¿Qué sucede soldado?, valla marchando hacia el pueblo, ¿Acaso conoce a estos dos chicos?-, Kurapica se sorprendió, tomando una posición recta contesto de manera formal, -Los conocí en el vagón, estaba al tanto de su situación, pero una vez que me enteré era muy tarde para hacer algo, así que pensé que apenas hubiera una oportunidad, debía de hablar con alguien de mayor autoridad para que se hicieran cargo de la situación, señor-, el coronel lo observo con detenimiento, le pareció un chico interesante, aunque tenía un buen punto, pero al ver sus ojos supo que sus palabras no iban acorde a lo que él pensaba realmente, paso su vista a los menores, se notaba que eran fuertes, pero les faltaba preparación, desde su punto de vista parecía que los días aburridos por fin terminarían, -Coronel Hisoka, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con los chicos?- Pregunte Illumi, Hisoka puso cara de estar pensándolo seriamente, aunque la verdad ya sabía desde un principio que haría, luego de unos momentos de gran tensión habló, -Muy bien, los chicos se quedaran aquí-, Kurapica con expresión preocupada perdió por un momento la compostura, -Pero Coronel, Son apenas unos niños y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento-, -Le pediré que me trate con más respeto soldado Kurapica- dijo Hisoka de mala manera, -Trasladar a estos dos sería un gran dilema, es muy peligroso los caminos entre pueblos, lo mejor es que se queden aquí- continuo, Kurapica se le oprimió el corazón, no quería que les pasara nada malo a los niños, -Pero por ser un caso especial tendrán un entranamiento especial-, Kurapica abrió los ojos atento, -Entrenaran con Wing-, Los chicos miraron confundidos, a acepción de Killua, el cual no podía quitar los ojos de Illumi, -Pero, como veo tú interés en estos chicos, estarán bajo tu responsabilidad- Indica a Kurapica, este quedo en Shock, -Pero… Coronel…- trato de decir el joven rubio, -Ya lo eh decidido- Dijo con una sonrisa Hisoka -Vamos Teniente Coronel Illumi- Concluyo, -Sí, Coronel-, -Mañana hablarnos sobre los detalles, se quedaran con usted entonces Soldado-, y así Hisoka e Illumi se fueron.

Por el momento los nuevos tenían derecho a un momento de relajación, para acomodarse, aprovechando que no había planeado algún ataque y las torres de vigilancia no habían detectado ninguna anormalidad, los tres luego de acomodarse lo mejor que podían en una habitación hecha para una sola persona, decidieron dar una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo guerrillero, la organización era impecable, como ellos, la mayoría de los nuevos saldados daban vueltas por doquier observando, Kurapica no podía evitar sentir que el mundo se le había venido abajo, menos de un día y ya tenía demasiada responsabilidad, los chicos se mantenían en silencio, Gon preocupado por Killua, quien se había mantenido callado desde que bajaron del vagón. Si describiéramos un poco más el pueblo guerrillero sería, la mayoría de los semi-casas para los soldados se encontraban en un mismo lugar, un edificio de mayor tamaño dejaba en claro que allí estaban los de mayor cargo, establos para los caballos, lugar especial para los arqueros y aquellos que trabajaban con espadas, y un lugar de considerable tamaño donde se practicaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si los soldados no se encontraban entrenando se los podía ver preocupados, o simplemente esperando ordenes.

Los tres se detuvieron por el momento, un grupo se encontraban conversando, no iban en el vagón con ellos, asique debían de ser más antiguos, entre ellos un hombre calvo destacaba por hablar demasiado fuerte, -Pero chicos, por favor, no se desanimen, sé que en el último combate no nos fue muy bien, pero al menos estamos vivos-, obviamente su intención era el animar al resto, los demás solo lo veían con cara de querer golpearlo, pero no podían hacer mucho, es decir, era uno de los más fuertes, - Hanzo, creo que deberías de guardar silencio- Le sugirió el chico a su lado, - Pero Pokkle, solo trataba de animarlos un poco- dijo este con un puchero, pero justo en ese momento se percato de la presencia de los tres, -¡Hey! Pero si nunca los había visto, deben ser de los nuevos, había escuchado que llegarían hoy- Dijo haciéndole señal a los chicos que se acercaran, los tres se miraron entre si antes de dirigirse al grupo, Gon asintió y los tres se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Hanzo.

-Así que ustedes son algunos de los nuevos-, Dijo sonriente Hanzo, -Así es- contesto cortante Kurapica, -Ya veo, ya veo, un gusto, mi nombre es Hanzo, el que está a mi lado se llama Pokkle, los dos de ahí con cara de amargado son Ponzu y Bodoro-, La chica saludo con una sonrisa mientras que Bodoro solo los miro con indiferencia, Kllua que al fin había despertado de su letargo se dispuso a conversar, - Mi nombre es Killua, el del chico a mi lado es Gon y él, bueno, ¿Cómo te llamabas?-, a Kurapica se le hincho la vena de la frente, -Su nombre es Kurapica- Terminó de decir Gon, -Lo lamento Kurapica, Killua es muy malo con los nombres-, Killua solo mostro indiferencia, por su parte Kurapica solo decidió ignorar el incidente, -Bueno, tal como ya se percataron, nosotros somos nuevos por aquí, me gustaría que pudieran ponernos al tanto de la situación actual-, a Hanzo por un momento se le endureció el rostro, Pokkle y los demás solo guardaron silencio, -Para serles franco la situación no ah sido de lo más favorable este último mes, lamentablemente la cantidad de muertos en combate va en aumento, y los desaparecidos son más, aunque estamos más que seguros de que fueron llevados por los médicos-, esto último lo dijo con molestia, al decir esto Kurapica puso una expresión de enfado demasiado evidente, Gon solo los observo con duda, parecía como se la palabra "Médico" estuviera prohibida, Killua también noto esto, pero ya preguntaría más tarde, por el momento tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales pensar, luego de un momento Kurapica volvió a hablar, -Disculpa, pero… ¿Cuando se llevara a cabo el próximo ataque al bando enemigo ?-, -Se supone que dentro de cuatro días más, aunque se supone que es un ataque sorpresa se sospecha que los del bando enemigo saben de tal hecho, así que debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa- Contesto Pokkle a la pregunta hecha por el rubio, la situación no podía ser más desventajosa para kurapica, viendo como había actuado el Coronel Hisoka podía darse cuenta que a pesar de que los chicos no estaban en el nivel para ir los mandaría a la siguiente batalla igual, no había demasiado soldado gracias a las recientes muertes y desapariciones y lo más probable es que quisieran probar el nivel de los nuevos llegados, él sabía perfectamente que debía de preocuparse solamente de él cuando estuvieran en el campo de batalla, pero tenía el presentimiento que no podría quitarles un solo ojo a los chicos, -Maldita sea- Pensó Kurapica -De seguir así no durare ni cinco minutos en combate- se reprendía mentalmente.

Ya casi era de noche, una alarma dio aviso a los soldados de regresar a sus respectivos cuartos, a pesar de tener el lujo de habitaciones separadas estas eran muy pequeñas, apenas si entraba la cama, -Este debió de ser mi castigo por parte del Coronel-, pensó Kurapica pues pedir que tres personas durmieran allí era inhumano, las luces del lugar fueron apagadas a las 9 en punto, y como pudieron los tres chicos entraron en la cama, a Gon todo esto le parecía divertido, pero para Killua y Kurapica era realmente el infiero, a Gon aun le quedaba mucha energía y decidió empezar una conversación, -Hoy a pesar de todo fue un día muy divertido-, Killua golpeándolo en una costilla dijo, -Tú siempre le ves demasiado el lado positivo a todo-, -Eres demasiado animoso Gon, para mí por lo menos fue un día muy agotador, me gustaría preguntar, ¿No están aunque sea un poco nerviosos?, es decir, se supone que dentro de cuatro días tendremos que ir al frente de batalla, sé que no deberíamos, pero pude notar que aquí les gustan probar las habilidades de sus soldados, si no les servimos simplemente nos dejaran morir-, Kurapica dijo esto con los ojos cerrados, de cualquier forma no podía ver nada con tan profunda oscuridad, Killua respondió, -No te preocupes por nosotros, somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos, además aun no podemos morir, ¿Cierto?-, -Así es, aun tengo que saber que paso con mi padre- dijo sonriendo Gon, -Además tengo que saber que hace Illumi aquí- Pensó Killua, Kurapica aun con los ojos cerrados dio las buenas noches a los dos chicos, debían de descansar bien, se notaba que mañana sería un día agotador.

Gracias por leer~~ 33


End file.
